bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Doombringer Azurai
Doombringer Azurai Skill 'Reign of Terror (40% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts critical damage and BB Atk & 10% damage reduction) 'Burst Soul Conflagration (10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, largely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec, and own critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP; Cost: 32 BC, DC: 10 BC) Brave Burst Soaring Dragon Helix (12 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 36 BC, DC: 12 BC) Brave Burst Pillar of Catastrophe (20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% recovery of all damage taken, massively boosts BB Atk for 1 turn & hugely boosts max HP; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Infernal Furor (Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Azurai, the father of Korzan. Also known as one of the most awaited Global Exclusives to ever be released. A little off-topic, Gumi has been doing a lot of interesting things with their Global Exclusives and it’s great to see their story develop better as time goes by. It’s a huge kudos to Gumi and I’m happy they were able to pull it off. Rates are really the only huge problem on their list. Nonetheless, many people saved up gems for this guy when we didn’t know what he did at all and many people waited to see whether or not to laugh at the portion of the community that thought he was going to be OP. Guess what? He. Is. Another. God. Damn. Angel. Idol. Unit. R. I. P. Colo. Literally the best out of all of the Angel Idol units. Think I’m exaggerating? Let me elaborate here! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Azurai provides a 40% all parameter boost. Great! He’s off to a wonderful start with the versatility of his Leader Skill. Add the 10% damage mitigation and that already makes Azurai one of the best all-around leads in the game considering how important it is to the game overall. Then comes the 175% crit damage boost, which is the second best tied to his son Korzan, and the 200% BB Atk boost. Both of these have some amazing combinations with each other. Without further ado, let’s crunch some numbers. Note that all of the following calculations assume 100% of the hits are sparked (for conveniency). Azurai’s LS *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 40% Atk from LS) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +40% damage *Critical boost: 175% boost from LS / 150% base = +116.67% damage *Total damage utility: 3.03338x Ensa-Taya’s LS (with SP enhancement) *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 160% from Atk boost at max HP) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +60% damage *Spark boost: (100% Spark boost from LS + 20% from SP option) / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6 x 1.8 = 2.88x Nyami’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 Still not one of the best damage utility Leader Skills in the game, but it’s up there. It surpasses Ensa-Taya overall, but loses to her in crit-resistant content. Though, Azurai has been used in Frontier Gate teams to score even as high as 20 million points on full auto. With his damage utility, you can still score very high, even if you’re not using Nyami or Avant as a lead. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Azurai's BB utilizes a 440% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will very high damage thanks to Azurai’s high Atk and damage modifier. Azurai is given some selfish buffs with this BB. Most of what this BB is consisted of are selfish buffs. Azurai practically replicates Reeze’s SBB effect to grant him more versatility at a much higher level. These self-buffs can stack with other buffs so this is perfect for Azurai’s case since he won’t have to worry much about clashing. Azurai also self-buffs himself with a 60% crit rate buff, which seems rather a bit irrelevant since Azurai will hit the crit rate cap already when utilizing another crit rate buff, unless the enemy is slightly crit-resistant. There’s also the 20% HP to Atk, Def conversion buff. While this is great, it’s scaled rather poorly. There aren’t many HP buffs that make the increase in HP significant enough to be considered for conversion. There are other stats that can be better utilized for conversions, such as Alice with her 80% Rec to Atk, Def conversions, both of which can be modified and stacked with each other via BB/SBB + UBB stacking. There’s also the nice bonus of the 20% HP buff, though Juno-Seto utilizes a higher HP buff of 25%. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Azurai's SBB damage is dependent on his remaining HP, lowest being 400% and highest being 800%. With the SBB average modifier standard being 500%, Azurai’s HP will only have to be over 25% to maintain the modifier level over the average standard. Azurai also buffs Atk, Def, and Rec, which is very good for stat conversion buffs. The conversion buffs can have easy access to buffed stats with Azurai buffing all three at once. Onto the topic of high damage utility, Azurai provides one of the highest in the game on SBB, providing similar buffs as Silas. This includes the 300% BB Atk buff, which can further become enhanced to 400% if the SP option is unlocked and even become the best in the game. There’s also the 60% crit rate buff which takes crit rate to the cap, which is best seen on crit leads like Azurai himself. Additionally, the 75% crit damage buff is going to come in incredibly handy thanks to the 60% crit rate buff to couple with it and to drastically boost overall damage output. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Azurai’s UBB damage is dependent on his remaining HP, lowest being 2000% and highest being 4000%. Azurai will deal insane damage with damage modifiers this high. Like most other Unit Spotlights that I’ve done on damage utility units, let’s crunch some numbers. Azurai’s UBB (not enhanced) *Atk boost: 1000% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +166.67% damage *Total damage: 2.6667x damage Azurai’s UBB (enhanced) *Atk boost: 1100% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +183.33% damage *Total damage: 2.8333x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage Not even close to what Avant provides on his UBB. It’s to the point where it’s not even comparable due to how inferior it is. Though, there are some factors of this UBB that make up Azurai’s loss of damage utility for a bit. The 100% HP damage recovery buff allows full regeneration of the damage taken, which makes mitigation a little less relevant for this case unless it’s an ultimate attack that the enemy is using to potentially nuke your squad. The 35% HP buff is also great since that’s currently the highest HP buff in the game. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Azurai is going to kill everyone in Colosseum. There is no escape to this whatsoever. The world is doomed for all we know it. Yes, Azurai has the Angel Idol buff similar to Selena’s, activating once his HP is reduced below 20% but is kept alive. What makes things even more annoying about Azurai is the fact that he is also given SP options that grant him probable chances of living against one KO attack with 1 HP. This indeed stacks with the < 20% HP Angel Idol, granting him potentially two chances of living, more so if there are more buffs attached. Azurai also receives Atk, Def buffs based on remaining HP, both of which are very solid as these stay constant throughout. Arena Score: 10/10 Azurai has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Type 3 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. There’s no questioning him. He’s got not just one, but TWO types of Angel Idol buffs. First is the < 20% HP Angel Idol buff and then the probable Angel Idol proc if the SP option is unlocked. These two are independent events and can activate one after the other, meaning Azurai could potentially survive twice and not die. This makes Vargas leads more common with the fact that four Azurais can be used to tank through hits using Angel Idol. Even for just one Azurai, he holds out the battle on his own simply because he’s able to survive with his Angel Idol buffs. Also, did I mention that Azurai’s first hit on his BB and SBB have the highest damage potential out of all of the hits in his damage distribution? This is strong enough to potentially one-shot units, thus bypassing certain Angel Idol buffs that units like Selena, Ivris, Charla, and Phoenix carry. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP and Atk. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Azurai is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Azurai becomes one of the most versatile units in the game thanks to the amount of utility he provides. He provides the highest BB Atk buff in the game if SP unlocked. He provides 140% Atk, Def, Rec buffs to make it efficient for stat conversion buffs from other units to come through. He also provides crit utility for massive damage nukes if the content isn’t crit resistant. Azurai shines especially in Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate where he shine with high scores thanks to his damage utility. His damage utility kit is rather similar to Silas’s and thanks to Azurai being a viable lead for high damage utility, especially since it’s one of the best in the game, beating Ensa-Taya by quite a significant amount. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Doombringer Azurai Thankfully, most of Azurai’s SP options are cheap, much like Kulyuk’s. Both of them are efficient in carrying as many buffs as they could possibly can. The only pricey SP option is the Angel Idol proc, which can be quite important in certain dire situations in quests but mandatory for Arena and Colosseum. Sphere Recommendations *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Sacred Axe *Meirith Pearl & Flag Flower *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Medblare *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Amenonuhoko & Medblare *Amenonuhoko & Sacred Axe *Amenonuhoko & Flag Flower *Amenonuhoko & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.8/10 Okay, Azurai. You gotta chill too. How many summons did it take to summon Azurai? 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41+ Didn’t summon. Comment below on what you think of Azurai! Were you hyped about him upon his announcement? What do you think of him now? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Lightning Menace Silas *Mankai Sakura Miku Category:Blog posts